Supercharged
by EAM16
Summary: *Read New Beginnings first or it will not make sense* It's been over a month since Emily has arrived at Diego Garcia and with Decepticon activity at an all time low, it's really a wait and see game at this point. Not that that would ever keep her out of trouble. OC centric, rated T contains swearing
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I decided I really liked where I could go with the whole energy cannot be created or destroyed only changed thing and am rolling hard with it. This is technically the first part since New Beginnings was the necessary prologue. Once again since I am in fact rolling I encourage you to question what I'm doing or if I am wrong and such. I enjoy the mental exercise and love answering any questions.

0o0o0o0o0

The sound of Lennox screaming jolted me out of bed. Not because he was yelling at me but because Epps had gifted me with an alarm clock that said:

"NOT NOW YOU DUMBASS! WE'RE STILL ON THE PLANE!"

It was one of my favourite possessions and not just because of that. Wheeljack had put an energy sensor on it so in order for it to stop screeching at me I had to fire a concentrated burst of energy at it. Rolling over I let out a wicked grin hit the sensor on my first try without even stopping to aim. The past few weeks had been good to me that's for sure. Hell the past month has been fantastic. My control had skyrocketed and Ratchet had cleared me for basic training. In a week or two I would start the school curriculum that Perceptor, Wheeljack and Ratchet had made for me. It's not like I could go back to school or to to college or anything so no real harm in having an Autobot design my school work and class. Besides they're all a hell of a lot more smarter than anyone I've spoken to. I stretched upwards once I hauled myself out of bed and listened to my joints crack and watched the small sparks glitter at the tips of my fingers. I glanced at the clock to make sure it went off at the right time and gave it a satisfactory nod when it displayed 5:31. Most would find this a slightly unrealistic time, I definitely used to, but I seemed to have tons more energy. Not that I'm complaining. After all it is priceless to see military buffs twice my size and three times my weight be left in the dust during the five km.

And I don't even like running.

I shook my shoulders out and took a step towards my dresser only to catch my foot on the end of the bed and smash into the floor.

"Fucksake," I growled as I shoved myself up and heard a knock on the door. Er. The second door. The large door. Autobot door. What-the fuck-ever it's 5:30 give me a break.

I sighed as the large white, red and blue 'Bot stuck his head in, "I'm fine. Just can't seem to stay on my feet this morning. Or any morning," I gave him a closer look, "Speaking of morning, why the hell are you up? Normally Optimus has to drag your ass out of recharge."

Ultra Magnus gave me a look, "Just making sure you didn't injure yourself," his optics narrowed, "Right?

I stiffened at the veiled MedBay threat, "Perfectly functional without any issues, sir."

He gave a slight smile, "Lets keep it that way."

"Ultra Magnus, we will soon be late. Again."

Said 'Bot vented slowly, "I really don't see why I am required for a budget meeting Optimus. I'm a solider. Not a Prime."

"You also are a commander who needs funding, yes?" Optimus said from his position down the hall, "Hurry up Magnus. We are on a schedule."

Ultra Magnus muttered several Cybertronian curses before giving a nod a following after his brother. I had a fond smile for he rest of my morning routine thanks to those two. I spent an extra 15 minutes braiding my hair back into a French braid. I had gotten it trimmed but it was still almost elbow length, and the braid started an inch from my hairline and went down my scalp to the nape of my neck before coming over my shoulder and down. Flicking the several shorter pieces that determinedly clung to my face behind my ears, I took a minute to really look at myself. I had grown an inch and a half since I arrived at NEST headquarters and had started to fill out. I don't want to sound full of myself or anything, but. I'm kind of hot. I mean, I'd date me. Another, familiar knock sounded at the human door. I grabbed my new NEST personnel jacket and stuffed my arms in before flipping my braid back in front.

"Miss Emily!"

"Michael Davies," I smiled at the solider in front of me. He sort of freaked out when I basically told him I was a humanised Allspark, but since then he's been a great friend.

"My lady, in accordance to our morning ritual will you do me the honour of allowing me to be your escort to breakfast?"

I fought back a giggle and raised myself up, "Why Lieutenant Davies, I do believe you may."

He was such a sweetheart and was cute despite the military buzz cut that was slowly growing out to be a mix of black and dark chocolate.

"Your hair getting longer," I said as I reached up and pushed it back.

His brown eyes shone with humour, "I think I might be catching up to you!"

He offered an arm to me while I laughed which I looped my own around, "I better step up my game then."

He flashed white teeth before we reached the last hallway separating us from the mess hall. I glanced down at our hands and I gently poked his middle knuckle.

"Have your grandparents and uncle left yet?" He smiled bitterly down at the skin colour contrast.

"No. My uncle insisted that it is his duty to remain in his country." I smiled sadly and gently gripped his fingers in comfort. His mother was a regular Kansas beauty who was swept off her feet by his father who had recently moved to the States from Northern Iraq. I've seen pictures and he is a spitting image of his father. They both even have similar scars above their right eyes. His father got his when him and his immediate younger brother were dicking around in an abandoned barn. Being the idiot young boys they were, they somehow brought down the barn earning each a couple of scars. Michael got his from the Decepticon attack that made him join NEST.

"Well, I can't say I know what it's like. But I'm sure everything will work out somehow. After all, with Autobots and Decepticons around maybe it will bring everyone together."

"I can only wish to someday have your optimism Miss Emily," he replied with a smile as we reached the mess hall.

"Well, my good sir! I thank you kindly for the escort!"

"Anytime my lady!"

I waved as he went to sit with his buddies from his unit. Lacking a unit means no unit buddies. Hell, I have like three human friends. Who am I kidding? Luckily Lennox had just sat down so grabbed my morning oatmeal and plopped next to him. A faint burning smell clung to him and despite his murderous look I piped up, "What happened to you?"

His glare could have chilled the sun.

"Holy fuck are we touchy this morning," I muttered into my porridge as he crammed half his toast in at once and redefined air strike on that poor toast. After inhaling my breakfast I went on the hunt. Once I reached the larger 'Bot offices I crept in as silent as I could, making sure the office of choice was empty. I stayed low and hid behind a human sized chair before I launched myself up the large desk. I crept over to where the pads were laying but before I could touch them a voice sounded from behind me.

"If you find that you must read my reports I would suggest doing it chronologically."

I snapped up straight, "Aww, dammit Prowl! I was close this time!" I turned to the police bot as he marched into his office and sat down.

"Now," he began with a small smile, "What can I help you with?"

"Uhhh. Well," I coughed, unsure how to tell him I wanted to leave for a bit, "You know how I've been here a month or so right?"

"Affirmative."

"And how I've been doing kickass in my training and such?"

"Affirmative?"

"And how I've been super good?"

"...Affirmative? I do not know what point you are getting at youngling."

"Could I," I fidgeted, "possibly leave Diego Garcia for a day or two?"

Prowl blinked once then froze. Well shit. I broke him. Again. Ten points for me for being incapable of phrasing things right.

"Fuck. Now I have to call Ratchet."

0o0o0o0o0

Once again these blasted line breaks continually elude me. Do let me know your opinions and such.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologise for the previous lack of disclaimer. I will work harder to ensure one is present. Once again, there is a prologue to this story that I would recommend you read to have a better grasp on the situation.

**Disclaimer: All rights, products and profits belong to their rightful owner. **

0o0o0o0

"I can sum up the answer in one word. Can you guess what that word is?"

I was really hoping the floor would just swallow me up at this point. When Ratchet is plain pissed he's easy to predict. When he's calm-pissed you know shits about to go down.

"Uhhh... Yes?" I mumbled before shirking away from him.

"The answer is NO!" He snarled as he grabbed a wrench from out of nowhere and threw it. Ducking quickly I glared sharply at him, "One day?"

His hand shot out and grabbed me before I could move.

"Ratchet," I whined as I pouted like a child.

He looked me straight in the eye, "No," he whispered softly. He gently set me on the berth next to Prowl before leaning over to bring him back online.

"Absolutely not," he said as his optics snapped open.

"You know, that just might have been mentioned," I snapped, "Just one day? I'll do a grocery run or something."

"It is illogical for one person to buy groceries for an entire military base," Prowl frowned at me.

I rolled my eyes so damn hard I gave myself a headache, "Not for the entire base, but there is a rec room that has a small kitchen so I could buy food and bake cookies or something."

Ratchet finished up with Prowl and looked at me, "You can bake?"

"Uhhh..."

He got a smug as fuck expression and pointed at me with another wrench (Where the hell does he keep them!?), "You can't bake can you?"

There was no was in hell I was telling him about the last time I cooked or baked. Long story short, I was going to a potluck and tried to make pasta but liquified five kilograms of pasta and burnt the sauce. Or the last time I tried to make a cake and it somehow exploded in the oven. Don't ask me how cause I'm pretty fucking sure it shouldn't be possible, "I can learn! And they'll be damn fine cookies to!" if they don't fucking explode. This argument could have gone on for quite a while longer if Sideswipe didn't appear dragging Sunstreaker along into the MedBay.

"What have you two done this time!" Ratchet snarled as he moved to inspect his new patients. Prowl grabbed me, hopped off the berth and moved out of the way as Ratchet worked with the red twin to get the other one onto the newly vacated berth.

"Actually wasn't our fault this time," Sides' admitted as he gracelessly shoved his twin down when he tried to sit up, "Down Sunny."

"I fucking hate that name," the yellow bot muttered favouring his left side.

I narrowed my eyes at his torso, more specifically the blackened section on the left. It was circular in shape and looked like he just caught the edge of a shot.

"Who shot you this time?" I asked voicing my theory.

Ratchet gave it a quick look over, "Good eye," he complimented quietly while he started to get to work.

Sides' gave a sheepish grin, "We were sparring with Ironhide and accidentally forced one of his cannons to discharge."

I took me a moment to contemplate the sheer stupidity in that statement. "You both are fucking idiots."

"Tell me something I don't know," Ratchet muttered while jabbing the injured twin with an anaesthetic before beginning repairs. The less serious of the two hovered over both Ratchet and Sunstreaker. Sideswipe had been the first of the two to make it to Earth and had originally chosen a silver alternate. He had changed to red after Sunstreaker had crashed and copied him once Optimus insisted they be different colours. God only knows why Sunstreaker had chosen yellow. He hates being called Sunny as much as I hate running.

"Where is Ironhide?" Prowl questioned the red twin. I began to crawl up Prowl's arm while he interrogated Sides'. I may be patient but I was more interested in Ratchets repairs then Prowl's reports. Reaching his shoulder, I less then gracefully jumped towards the berth. I ended up smashing into the side so my arms were where I had wanted my feet to land. Not going to lie, it's a good thing I'm not completely human or I would have smashed all my ribs and caused both lungs to collapse. As it was I was going to have a serious bruise. Everyone froze when they heard me smash against the berth and just stared. Snarling curses under my breath, I heaved and rolled myself onto the berth near Sunny's head. Prowl vented softly behind me while I started to scramble up onto Ratchet's shoulder.

"One of these days I am going to kill you myself," Ratchet promised darkly without stopping his work.

"I would almost believe you except then you would only get to throw half the wrenches you normally do."

"Now that both of these two are here I throw twice as many anyways," he growled while he reattached armour and quickly wiped it down, "Next time don't be such a dumbass."

"Noted," Sunny snapped rolling off the berth and endured Sideswipe poking at his newly repaired side gently.

Eventually, like we all had guessed, he lost his patience.

"Would you cut it out!"

Sides' gave him a tolerant smile, "I could, but then next time I'm stuck here I'll have Ratchet ban you from coming in."

The yellow twin scowled before rolling his eyes and venting softly, "Whatever."

Satisfied, the red twin grinned at Ratchet, "Thanks Doc!"

"That's Ratchet to you!" said bot snapped as he replaced the tool that were unneeded, being careful to make sure I didn't fall. He could probably feel Prowl staring at him.

"How's it feel?" I asked looking at Sunny.

"I'm fine. For fucks sake Sideswipe! Stop hovering!"

"I'm your twin! If I wanna fucking hover, I'll fucking hover!" He snapped before shooting me a smile, "He's fine Em. Just an-" he started going off in Cybertronian which I don't speak but based on Sunstreaker's reaction I can guess it wasn't nice. Ratchet, who was trying to clean the tools he had used, snapped.

"Out! All of you! Stop cluttering up my MedBay!"

"That is the opposite of a problem!" Sides' threw over his shoulder as he and Sunny fled from the MedBay. Ratchet vented harshly, then quickly reached up and caught me before I fell off.

"That means you two as well," he said, handing me off to Prowl. I scowled. I am not a toy that gets passed around for show and tell. Almost like he sensed my discontent, Prowl curled his fingers around me slightly and with a nod to Ratchet, walked to the door.

"Emily," Ratchet spoke up as the door opened.

"Yeah?" I perked up.

He vented slowly, "I will consider it."

I wracked my mind for a moment before remembering why I was in the MedBay to begin with.

"Really!?"

"I said consider it! Not yes!" he snapped, "You are old enough to make your own decisions and you aren't a prisoner."

I grinned, "Ratchet you're the best!"

He rolled his optics, "Clearly or most of you would be offlined by now."

I waved to him and waited till the MedBay door closed.

"Hell fucking YES!" I jumped up and freaked Prowl out.

"Prime will need to authorise it," he warned.

"Pffftt. If even Ratchet is considering it, it's almost as good as a yes."

Prowl rolled his eyes and set me down near the rec room before heading back to his reports.


	3. Chapter 3

DontTouchMySeaweedBrain: 5'0" 100 pounds soaking wet. Thick brown hair that goes down to her elbows. Blue eyes and pale freckled skin. She may seem small and harmless but she would have no problems smashing your kneecaps. Being that size she needs to be able to take down people a quite a bit larger. Lennox and Epps were all over her ass about hand to hand combat when it came to humans.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to the proper owners. **

0o0o0o0

"Lennox." A pause.

"Lennox." A huff.

"...Lennox." A scowl.

"Leeeeeeeeeeennnox."

"Leeeeennnooooooooox."

"Lenooooooooox."

"Len."

"Lennie."

"Will."

"Willy."

"Willy-ex."

Lennox's head snapped up, "Holy shit. What is so damn important?"

"Do you know where Optimus is?"

A vein bulged and he took a deep breath before answering, "He's in a meeting with the new liaison for another hour."

"Ultra Magnus?"

"In the meeting."

"Wheeljack?"

"New project."

I scowled, "Ironhide?"

"Him and one set of twins are training our newbies. Which you are one of. Why are you here and not there?"

I waved him off, "Made Prowl glitch first thing and was stuck in the MedBay. Then I skipped since Prowl was distracted and didn't check my schedule."

"One. Get to training. Two? Don't break Prowl, you stress him out enough," Lennox glared as he wrote another word into his crossword, "Damn. Ruthless rival of Ancient Egypt?"

"Assyrians."

"Thanks. I fucking hate Egypt."

I snorted, "Who here, other then me and the newbies, doesn't? You spelt Attrition wrong."

"You spelt your fucking name wrong yesterday. Don't even start with me. Get to training."

"Yes mum," I muttered before pushing myself up and heading towards training field 2.

0o0o0o0

I was already late and Ironhide was addressing our newest, cleared arrivals. I walked up and stood beside Ironhide to keep an eye on everyone. Several of the woman gave me a nod along with several men. There's was a batch at the front that just stared. Ironhide seemed to sense my discomfort and glanced between me and the men. If I don't solve the issue and show that I am not to fucked with, no one will have a good time. Taking a deep breath I marched up to the largest one.

"Is there a problem solider?" I asked sweetly.

He smirked, "Not at all."

"Not at all, Ma'am," I corrected coldly meeting his gaze.

"Aren't you a little small and young for a Ma'am?" he raised his eyebrows. Ironhide gave an angry growl and the twins who had come up at some point began to step forward.

I held my hand up, "You," I spoke calmly, "Seem a little inexperienced to be judging."

"Is that so?"

"Clearly," I drawled, "Do you need me to knock you down a peg?"

His eyes flashed with disbelief, "Excuse me?"

"Very well," I said before attacking. I quickly punched him, feeling the cartilage of his nose bend before my knuckle hit bone. The moment he reached his hand up to grab his nose I twisted, grabbing his arm and twisting it as I straightened while I kicked the back of his knee, forcing him to the ground. He reached his other hand back but before he could get near me I placed my middle finger and pointer finger to his neck and channeled a small current. It wasn't enough to hurt, just enough so it was like a static shock and generated a bit of noise and light.

"Let's get one thing straight solider," Ironhide snapped from above me, "She has been here longer, has more experience and due to circumstances, is more then powerful enough to take you down. Is this clear."

He made a face, like he smelled something bad, so I gave him a bit of incentive by tightening my grip.

He grit his teeth, "Crystal, sir."

I let go, stepped back to my original spot and put my hands behind my back to hide the shaking.

The man pushed himself up and got back in line with the rest of the group.

"Let's see how you run. Ten laps around the training field. Go!" As they ran off, Ironhide crouched next to me.

"You okay kid?"

I nodded, "Yeah, pretty sure I'll live. Lennox is all about hand to hand. If these are the new trainees, we've really lowered our training standards. Speaking of," I glanced up at him, "So how do you feel about doing the training?"

He scowled, "Definitely Ultra Magnus' problem."

I rolled my eyes glanced at the twins who seemed to be considering homicide.

"Killing humans is illegal," I reminded them.

"Only if its human-" Sideswipe started.

"-and that, is not-"

"-human, it's a perfectly good-"

"-waste of oxygen," Sunstreaker finished with a growl.

I grinned, "Thanks."

Sunny softened, "No problem sweetheart."

"Awwww! Sunshine, you are so cute when you're nice!"

I could see our ray of sunshine's optics flicker to a more purple-blue, "What was that!" And they were off. I watched as the newbies ran down the beach.

"'Betcha 100 credits I can do three laps before they do one."

Ironhide took a moment to watch them scamper around, "Deal. 50 on you falling."

I scowled, "Fine, you are so on."

I took off at a sprint down the group. I caught up and passed them without to much trouble, most moved when they saw me coming. The one who I took down snarled and tried to keep up. Sorry boys and girls, technically not human coming through. The second lap went the same, but the third was hard and tiring. I could see Ironhide talking to Ultra Magnus up ahead but as I was about to cross the finish line I tripped and skidded across it instead.

"I believe I only owe you 50 credits."

I spit sand out and forced myself up, "Okay. One? Rude. Two? Fuck you."

"Language," Ironhide scolded.

"English, some French, and a couple words in German," I snapped back, "Like you can give anyone hell for language."

Ultra Magnus attempted to hide his grin before turning back to 'Hide, "I'll take command from here. You can take Emily for her turn."

"Kickass! Dude, you should give me a ride. I just ran an absurd amount and my legs are now jelly."

Ironhide grumbled but transformed into his alt. mode and opened the drivers side door, "Get in punk."

"Play nice," I said before climbing in with a wave toward the larger 'Bot, "See ya!"

"And I shall... See you as well," Magnus stumbled with a blink. I gave him a nod before closing the door, "Can I drive?"

"Not in this century," said the disembodied voice of Ironhide from the dash.

"Again. Rude and unfair."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and do not profit in the slightest. All credits goes to the creators. **

0o0o0o0

I let out another yelp as I was shocked by one of the practice drones, "Fuck!"

"Then don't get shot," Ironhide muttered.

I whipped around and pointed at him, "Not helpful." He rolled his optics and made a hurry up gesture. Scowling angrily I turned back to the practice field. Wheeljack had created drones that ranged from Wheelie's size to Optimus sized. Taking a deep breath, I stepped back onto the field and got ready. Microbots started to advance all of which I picked off easy with a small sphere of crackling energy. The larger ones required a bit more, sometimes a stream and other times multiple shots. I was so focused in front of me I forgot to check my left side.

"Ow! Son of a BITCH!" I snarled as the shock caused my muscles to contract harshly, leaving me shaking like a leaf.

"That's enough for today," 'Hide grumbled behind me, "Not like you could aim after that anyways."

"Asshat," I muttered while attempting to get my body to listen instead of do the funky chicken, "What time is it?"

"14:17."

"... You let me go through lunch again!?"

"You were doing better then you've ever done so far."

I threw my hands up and walked (read: did a jig) towards the main building, "First of all fuck you. I'm going to do my daily rounds." 'Hide rolled his optics and let me go. No one really encouraged me to visit everyone but no one discouraged it either so I figured it was fair game. Mostly I just wandered around and said hello or would run small errands such as messages or such for any human or 'Bot. Today my main mission was to get Red Alert to open the goddamn door so I can get his reports for Prowl. Usually I have to haul Prowl over to open it for me since he can override the lock. Yesterday he did open the door, without Prowl-intervention, only to slam it in my face, but that is one step closer to actually get in the door. Speaking of, I stopped in front of the security room and knocked. I waited a moment before turning to the nearest camera near the door.

"Red Alert," I pointed at the camera, "you better open this damn door right now. Don't make me haul Prowl down here cause you know I will." I waited another moment before I gave the door a kick. "Stubborn, paranoid security 'Bot," I muttered with a scowl at the camera. I began to turn away when the door cracked open. I blinked once and darted inside just before the door closed.

The only light came from the glow of the dozen or so monitors, but it was enough for me to see the paranoid Autobot in a defensive position.

"Oh calm down!" I rolled my eyes and marched over to the monitors to see the rest of the base, "You should know by now I'm not going to hurt you or anything."

"I do not know anything," he murmured from his corner, "I can't even trust my own thoughts."

"You don't have to trust all of them, just the ones you feel are right."

He carefully peeled himself out of the corner, "And how do I know that they're right? Or that I'm making the right choice? You could just be trying to trick me," he finished tiredly.

"Don't worry to much about it Red," I shrugged, "You'll know. Now, what's that button do?"

"Do not touch anything!" He leapt forward, closing the gap between the two of us.

I scowled slightly but eyed the stack of pads in the corner, "Are those your reports?"

He gave me a look but didn't respond.

"Want me to get them to Prowl for you?"

His optics narrowed.

"Just ask him if its fine," I sighed.

He was silent for a full minute before giving me a look before nodding, "Very well then. Do you have your pad with you?"

"I gotta phone," I held it up for him to see.

"That... Might work," he said before transferring his reports to the phone.

I just nodded, to busy watching Sideswipe and Sunstreaker make faces behind Ultra Magnus' back while he calmly drilled the troops.

"I do not trust you and I will know if those are given to anyone but Prowl."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. Just make sure you get some sleep, you're dead on your feet."

I left the paranoid 'Bot to his mutterings and went straight to Prowl, there wouldn't be enough of me to find if Red Alert thought I was a threat. I was so focused on finding Prowl I missed entering the main hanger and I also missed the motorcycle that materialised.

I ran into said motorcycle and flipped myself over it onto the concrete and bashed my face on said concrete.

"Dammit!" I hissed fingering my jaw where I'd have a bruise no doubt, "You could have warned me!"

"I could have, but that's not me. That's just a motorcycle."

I snapped upright, blushing furiously, and glared at the 'Bot leaning against the wall.

Arcee grinned before crouching down to eye level, "Hey kiddo."

"Hello to you to," I sighed back at the tri-cycle, "You're in one piece today."

"Felt like changing it up. It's nice to be taller then you."

"Man, everyone is just an ass today! As a fellow woman-er, femme-you should totally have my back!" I whined.

She vented softly, "Kid, you know I love you but if you know I have your back then you'll stop checking yours. Trusting me to have your back is the key and another thing entirely."

"Yeah, yeah," I waved her off before patting part of her leg, "Love you to AC. I gotta go find Prowl."

"You're leaving!? Before we can talk about boys and clothes?"

There was a moment of silence before we both snorted and said our farewells before I continued on my quest to find Prowl.

He was almost always in his office so I wasn't all that surprised when, low and behold, he was in his damn office.

"He~ey!" I sang as I peered into the room, "Guess what I got?"

He blinked but humoured me, "And that would be?"

"Reports from Red Alert!" I cheered with mock cheer, "Hurray!"

Prowl's mouth twitched before he could stop it and beckoned me over to him, "Very well."

I reached his chair and he, in order to spare time, picked me up and plunked me on the desk.

"Got them on my phone," I declared as if it was a pivotal moment in history as I held up the device. Prowl gave me a similar look to that of an uninterested adult while I continued to act as the prodigal son.

"Very well. I will download them and review them in case of an emergency."

"Hell, you could tap dance with them and I wouldn't care."

"Base security is important, young one."

"Sure, sure," I said before clamouring up his arm despite the displeased aura surrounding the police 'Bot. I plopped myself against his neck and leaned against it while stretching my legs across his shoulder, "Download away."

He vented softly, blowing warm air against me while I watched Prowl's fingers fly across the pad, delivering reports, sending orders, requests, stocks, finances, and god only knows what else. I felt a twinge of guilt for distracting him and kept silent and relaxed so he could work in peace. That lasted for maybe fifteen minutes before I felt the tingling of a scan.

"Are you... Alright?" Prowl said.

I just sort of stared at him before answering, "Uh, yeah?"

His fingers had frozen, hovering with intent but not touching the pad, "I must admit. It is rather... Disconcerting, with you so silent."

I couldn't see his face but I could predict the almost frown that he had while running simulations through his processor, "I was letting you work and-"

I was cut off sharply as an explosion rocked the ground and I was thrown off of Prowl's shoulder. My yelp was cut short as Prowl's hand shot out and grabbed me which knocked whatever air I had left out. He twisted, flaring his door wings and covered me while chunks from the ceiling rained down. His grip tightened and I gasped and clenched one of his fingers with both of my hands as everything calmed down.

"Are you functional?"

I took a deep breath and coughed as dust and other particles were inhaled.

"Are you functional?" He asked more urgently.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm good. Just give me a second to breathe. What the hell was that!?"

Prowl shook off parts of the ceiling before standing, "We're about to find out."


	5. Chapter 5

I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights nod profits go to proper owners.**

Creeping through the base was eerie at best with the emergency lights flickering along with bits of ceiling and sections of collapsed wall. It was similar to a post apocalyptic world.

"Creepy," I murmured tightening my grip on a piece of Prowl's shoulder before groaning, "Red Alert is going to love this."

Prowl didn't grace that with a response as he stepped over a pile of ruined hallway.

"I wish I could see what is going on," I pouted from my perch.

"Can't you?" Prowl said with exasperation. I blinked in confusion before turning bright red in realisation.

"Uhh... Riiiight," I blushed while slowly extending energy outwards. Basically it acted like sonar, originally it was extremely unpleasant since it picked up every living creature sentient or not. Now I had fine tuned it to recognise shapes and to pick up humans and Autobots. I winced in sympathy for the standby construction crews at the destruction that had been done to the base. Whoa. Does Epps really have that in his room? Sketchy.

"Emily," Prowl sighed, "What is going on?"

"Right! Yeah, sorry." I felt a surge in energy and focused on that which lead to Arcee delivering a roundhouse kick to a Decepticon. Now that I was locked on, I found multiple new sparks that were engaged in combat.

My eyes snapped open which was weird since I didn't remember closing them, "Decepticons. New ones. They must have landed here onsite."

Prowl muttered a curse under his breath, which I thought was hilarious, before moving quickly to the nearest possible entrance. The going was good in all until I felt something on the left. It felt like-

"Right!" I yelped as a wall was smashed in.

Prowl, thankfully, didn't question me and jumped right as he grabbed me.

The red eyes focused on him, "You," it snarled in a ragged tone.

Prowl more or less tossed me out of the way as he was tackled by the latest arrival.

"Holy shit," I gasped out while I peeled myself off the floor, "I'm going to fucking kill him if that 'Con doesn't." Having your breath knocked out of you more then once does put a damper on your mood. I heard the telltale squealing of metal on metal and decided to put my botocide plans on hold. I cursed and put a hand on my still bruised ribs as I stood up and checked the fight behind me. The 'Con currently was straining backwards in an attempt to rip off one of Prowls door wings while the police bot was trying to see where I had landed. First things first. I charged and channeled a substantial amount of energy to my right hand before whipping it around as I spun to nail the Decepticon in the side. I personally thought I looked like I was doing some badass airbending shit, Ironhide frequently said I looked I a drunken monkey. Its good thing I hardly ever listen to Ironhide. The ball of energy blasted him to the side allowing Prowl to kick him through the hole said 'Con had previously made. As soon as he hit the ground it transformed into a jet of some kind and took off with a rumbling boom.

"And secondly," I scowled at Prowl as he stood up, "Pay attention to the fight and stop worrying about me!"

Said idiot at least had the decency to seem somewhat sheepish.

I gestured towards the gaping hole, "Shall we?"

"You should be staying here, however, previous experience tells me that you would follow anyways and I have no desire to offline due to your illogical actions."

"Now you're getting it!" I beamed before launching myself over a hunk of cement in my way. A twinge of pain shot across my chest and was promptly ignored. Ain't nobody got time for that, "Who was our very friendly friend?"

"Thundercracker," Prowl informed me as he picked me up and set me outside.

I watched the jet blaze around the base followed by a very distinctive crackly rumble, "Original."

Prowl gave me a look, "Stay out of sight and do not engage unless necessary." With that he transformed into his alt. mode and drove off towards the nearest confrontation.

"When the fuck ISN'T it necessary!?" I shouted after him. Stubborn ass. Okay Emily you can help. Wait. No you can't! Having fun watching from the sidelines!

"Do not engage, my ass," I muttered as I spotted Sideswipe go down and Sunstreaker launch himself at the Decepticon. I ran over, dodging feet, blasts, and friendly fire as best I could. Sunstreaker seemed to have it under control as he was currently rearranging the 'Cons face so I turned my attention to Sideswipe. I may not be a medic per say, but even i knew he was losing far to much energon and I had watched Ratchet repair an astounding amount of Autobots and had picked up a thing or two. I hauled myself up onto him and quickly checked to see if there was anything I could do. It looked like he was hit with an energon sword and then shot, I winced in sympathy as I struggled to come up with a way to stop the leaking. I quickly recalled my still burnt ceiling and got ready.

"Don't know if you can hear me Sides, but this is going to hurt like a bitch so don't squish me." With that, I pulled the ends of the severed line back together and charged. I small grating shriek came along with that which was painful to listen to. I yanked my hands out and did my best to get the burning energon off my arms. I was, quite literally, up to my elbows in the stuff and it burned on contact which was seriously sucking.

"Ratchet's going to have a fucking field day after this," I muttered, "Everything else is a bit beyond me but at least you're not going to bleed out."

I could sense Sunstreaker hovering above me and despite his less then stellar attitude he did care about his brother.

"He needs to see Ratchet but I think I stopped the main leak," I addressed the 'Bot above me before jumping off. The plan was to look badass. What I got was me face planting into the sand. God I was tired. All that's happened and it hasn't even been 24 hours yet. Perks of being a humanised Allspark: shitty days mostly. About 50 meters to my left I saw Lennox and his team take down a smaller Decepticon with precision. A strangled warble I recognised as Cybertronian echoed through the battle cacophony. Based on how several beings in various modes took off across the Indian Ocean I would assume it was a retreat. I could hear Sunstreaker murmuring to his twin so I let them be and wandered over to Ultra Magnus who was nursing a badly damaged arm while Optimus was busy "not" worrying.

"I'm fine Prime, lay off."

"That," his deep baritone rang out, "Is yet to be determined."

My gaze finally settled on a group of new Autobots from the look of them. It was a large group, by our standards, and would be a relief to everyone that so many were still alive. Ratchet was crouched over one while a smaller 'Bot hovered nearby. Another one of the unknown was also working on another while Red Alert, of all 'Bots, watched closely. The most impressive of any of them was the leviathan of an Autobot standing a bit away from the rest. I wandered closer in awe.

"Damn! And I thought Optimus and Ultra Magnus were tall!" I said while craning my neck straight up only to be greeted with a knee, "Daaaammnn!"

When I spoke Ratchet's head had snapped up, "What are you doing out here!?"

I blinked and tried to think of an excuse before realising I didn't need one, "Sideswipe needs emergency help like, last week ago."

Ratchet was up and moving before I even finished Sideswipe's name only to glance back at the other 'Bot working.

"Don't worry Ratchet," he waved him off, "I can handle these repairs."

With a nod Ratchet was gone.

"So," I said to the super 'Bot, "What's your name?"

"Designation: Omega Supreme," the massive Autobot replied.

Eh. I was close enough with super, "That's cool."

Optimus had appeared at this point with Magnus trailing behind and both struck up a conversation with Superbot. The entire discussion was all about trajectory, gravity, Decepticons and I ended up just wandering towards Red Alert.

"So, you know who that one is?" I pointed to, what I assumed was, the medic.

"First Aid."

"Ah. And that one?" I pointed to the smaller one hovering by the larger one.

"That's Hound."

"And that one?" I moved my finger slightly down to the one Hound was kneeling by.

"That would be Mirage," Red said with annoyance.

"And that-"

"That one," Red ground out, "Is Inferno."

I paused to evaluate this, "You and Inferno friends?"

Red turned to glare at me while First Aid stood up and moved to Mirage. "In a sense," he said before moving over to his "in a sense" friend.

"Whatever," I sighed, "Hey! Optimus!"

Said Prime turned towards me, "Yes Emily?"

"Where is everyone else!?"

Optimus sighed before kneeling in the sand and waving me over, "Ironhide and Jolt are assisting Ratchet," he began once I came over, "Arcee, Wheeljack, the second twins and the human teams are doing a perimeter sweep and assessing casualties."

A knot formed in my stomach at that. I had gotten so used to my bodies new strength that I had forgotten most humans were significantly easier to break. "And Prowl?"

"Looking for you," he deadpanned from behind me.

I whipped around with a shit-eating grin at his expression. Prowl was one of the most unemotional Autobots but damn was he pissed.

"What part of stay out of sight and do not engage did you miss?"

I raised both hands up, "Well technically I did."

He glared a little more before venting and giving a strange look at Ultra Magnus. "It appears that you will soon be missing an arm," he said to the commander.

"I'm going to what?"

At that precise moment a truly agonising sound of shredding metal filled the air as his arm did indeed fall off. Ultra Magnus gave us all the most offended look. "Well. Shit."

Optimus' "not worried" worry was worse then most while Omega Supreme gave us all the most incredulous look. I sighed. All I really want in life is some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other then my own characters. **

**0o0o0o0**

Moving injured Autobots was turning out to be a bit more... Involved then I had hoped. Ratchet had hauled out his one and only anti-gravity stretcher for Sideswipe and was bitched out by a worried Sunstreaker the entire trip back to his, thankfully, intact MedBay. Red Alert had, as predicted, glued himself to Inferno and questioned, jabbered about conspiracies and chased off whoever came to near. Inferno was surprisingly a fairly laid back 'Bot in comparison to Red and was happily talking nonstop to the latter. Based on his enthusiastic Cybertronian accompanied by hand gestures and a stressed Head Security Officer he seemed to be okay with all the action that had gone down. Which was good. I guess. I mean, the guys missing part of a leg and still acting like it had been a gift from God so there was that. I was honestly surprised that Red hadn't glitched or anything yet.

Hound, who may have been smaller then most was still Bumblebee's size and towered over me, acted like a third arm for Mirage. It was actually very interesting talking to Mirage compared to some of the other new Autobots *cough*Inferno stop talking to Red*cough*. I also got an impromptu lesson in Cybertronian Caste systems as well which I didn't know. Not that that's a surprise. In truth I don't know jackshit. Back to the point. Apparently Mirage was from an upper class, a noblebot if you will. He can be a bit pretentious dick at times but Hound doesn't seem to mind and its nice to listen to him talk. His voice is deep, not quite Optimus levels but still deep and calming to listen to.

Hound is totally enraptured with the planet already and was giving Mirage a play by play of what he had seen while entering the atmosphere. You had to give Mirage credit, cause he was taking like a champ while First Aid did his best to fix up his spark chamber which looked like had done a couple tours in Afghanistan.

First Aid was an odd one. He was mostly concentrating on his namesake task and only spoke to tell Hound and Inferno to shut the hell up. From what little I heard the others say about him, he's one of the Protectobots or something. Not going to lie, I have no fucking clue what that could even sort of mean.

Then there was Superbot, Omega Supreme. I thought Prowl was clinical and detached but Omega ruled over that domain. From what I gathered from the conversations, he had been a guardian at some point and had more or less rescued the arriving group. His landing was the main cause of the mini quake which was coupled by the Decepticons hitting the actual building at almost the same time. The same Decepticons had been chasing the Autobots down for a while. Which led me to my current problem.

Getting these idiots into the MedBay.

I left Ultra Magnus for Optimus to deal with. And by deal with I mean take to MedBay. And by take, what I really mean is imply violence and pull rank and coerce into the MedBay. There wasn't a snowballs chance in hell that Omega Supreme was fitting into the MedBay. Inferno was insisting that only one leg was necessary but luckily I would have Red Alerts support on getting his ass in there. Mirage was soon becoming my favourite 'Bot of the day and had no problem going to the MedBay. The problem was keeping his spark stable while moving him. Prowl, of all 'Bots, suggested I keep it steady by sending pulses at the same time Mirage's spark would. Which leads me to where I am now, acting like an Autobot defibrillator while perched precariously on his spark chamber as Hound and Prowl carry us to the MedBay.

"This is exhausting," I mumbled as we approached the MedBay, "Ratchet better be ready cause I can't keep this up much longer. I'm a human Allspark. Not THE Allspark."

"Ratchet will be ready," Prowl assured.

"How," I gasped and nearly missed a pulse, "Do you know that?"

"We finally established a comm. link between all Autobots that is compatible to the human technology as well."

I blinked, "The hell'd you find time for that?"

He gave me a withering look, "Where do you think Perceptor has been the whole time."

I felt bad knowing that I had more or less forgotten about the calm, quiet scientist during the days events, "Right. Well, tell Ratchet to haul ass."

"I can hear you!"

I stiffened, "Doing medic stuff! I call immunity to wrenches!"

I could practically feel him roll his eyes, "Oh get out of my way!"

Gladly, I thought while launching myself into Prowl's helpfully placed hand, "All yours."

I took a quick look around the MedBay and had to give Ratchet credit since he easily had made room for everyone minus Superbot. I glanced over at the far corner where the twins were. Sideswipe was out of it and I would totally go visit if it didn't look like Sunstreaker was going to make some heads roll. The door opened with a hiss revealing a stressed Perceptor and a pissed Wheeljack.

"What happened to you?" I stared at the dust and scratches littering their bodies, "Did you at least get the number of the truck?" Prowl watched with professional interest and prompted the two to go ahead.

"Well no. It was not a truck per say," Perceptor began to explain before Ratchet beckoned him over, "More like reinforced concrete, I'm afraid."

Wheeljack's side fins turned a light pink, "After I finished the perimeter sweep I went to check on Perceptor. He had finally established the comm. link between everyone but no one had heard from him. When I found him in the lab he was under a section of wall which I had to get off of him but when I moved it another wall fell on us both."

"You know what? Your days are almost as bad as my days."

Wheeljack rolled his optics before helping with repairs. I sighed and laid down on Prowl's hand.

"I am not your berth."

"Shut up. I'm tired and we're probably going to have to drug Inferno to get him in here," I yawned. "How's your door wing?"

Ratchet, who had wandered over after wrapping things up with Mirage, frowned and reached a hand out to touch the door wing in question. Prowl stiffened as he jerked it down, smacking Ratchet's hand away.

"I am functional. Report."

Ratchet grumbled under his breath before answering, "Sideswipe was the worst off by far and from what I hear, we should be adjusting your curriculum to a more medical base."

I stared from my makeshift berth at him, "Uhh... What?"

Ratchet sighed before producing a three dimensional hologram of Sideswipe. With a wave he got rid of armour and outer plating to reveal the main components.

"What you found and managed to weld shut here," he pointed while the energon line lite up like a Christmas tree, "Is a major line in our bodies. He would have bled out in minutes if you hadn't fixed the severed line."

Then it clicked, "Whoa. Dude," I looked up at Prowl, "I totally fixed that." He more or less ignored my existence.

"I have most definitely seen worse done over the course of this war. I'll see if I can borrow you from Perceptor every so often," Ratchet finished and with a wave dissipated the hologram.

Perceptor spared us a glance from where he had checked over Mirage, "I do not see why not."

At this particular moment Red Alert and Ironhide had arrived with Inferno between them.

"The security risk would-"

"It'd be kind of-"

"Absolutely no-"

Ironhide more or less threw Inferno at Ratchet with an exasperated snarl before leaving the MedBay. Prowl and I exchanged a quick glance and followed him to relative peace and safety.

I rolled over so I was laying on my side, "I'm going to sleep now real quick." Prowl vented but didn't complain so I took that as an A-okay and let myself drift off. Finally.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights and profits go to proper owner. **

**0o0o0o0**

Prowl slowly cycled air through his systems before venting with a glance at the sleeping girl. She was completely dwarfed by his one hand and was small even by human standards. Emily let out a high pitched yawn and curled up on her left side making it so she fit in his palm. Curling his fingers carefully to keep from jostling her, Prowl turned to Ironhide who was still skulking about.

"We need to have better communication between us and the humans," he grumbled suddenly, "It's nearly impossible to keep track of them during battle and we never find out about casualties until after the fight has stopped."

Prowl sent a questioning gaze towards his fellow officer, "What has brought this on, Ironhide?"

The larger mech shuffled for a moment before answering, "Lennox injured himself today and lost his comm. device. I could not find him during the battle. The way the humans fight is with stealth and speed. They're signatures all get mixed together and by having one communal communication channel you cannot tell who's missing."

Prowl assessed this information. He would be lying if he said he had not thought of the issue before, "I know."

"You can't think of a solution so you deem it unnecessary? Everyone knows you feel, despite your attempts to hide your emotions, so... How did you feel when you couldn't find her?" Ironhide gave a nod towards Emily who continued to sleep on. Prowl took a moment and his thoughts went back to his short skirmish with Thundercracker.

The moment she left his hand he had panicked. He couldn't concentrate on the battle no matter what his processors had screamed, all he could think about was how he might have accidentally killed her. Emily was stronger then any other human but she was still fragile by Cybertronian standards and could easily be injured. Even when the Seeker had attempted to remove his- still tender -doorwing his thoughts were solely on finding her. Or when the Decepticons had retreated and she was nowhere to be found.

"I will confess, it is very... Concerning, not being able to contact her."

"Ratchet may have backed off a little with you keeping both optics on her, but he damn near blew a major energon line when he saw the youngling out there. She's lucky that she's not completely human or all the direct contact she had with energon and coolant in Sideswipe would have killed her."

"She... Tends not to think at times," Prowl murmured softly, "I do have a better understanding for Bumblebee and his incessant worrying over Samuel."

"Don't we all," Ironhide vented slowly with a glance at the sleeping girl.

::Prowl.:: Ratchets voice appeared from a private link.

Frowning, Prowl poked at the link before answering, ::Go ahead Ratchet.::

::Do me a favour and scan the brat for me. You both escaped before I could and I want to be sure there is no damage from the contact with energon.::

Even before he had finished, Prowl had scanned her and sent his findings to Ratchet for further analysis.

::Fascinating. Her body has developed similar nanites to repair itself internally. Her ribs should be fine in a few days and the burns will be healed within a weeks the rest is all just superficial scrapes and minor ruptured blood vessels.::

Prowl took a mere second to Google exactly what Ratchet was talking about and to verify his diagnosis. As long as she kept the scrapes clean and let the bruises heal, she would be just fine. Ratchet gave him a mental nudge to draw his attention back to the conversation, much to his chagrin.

::As she uses the Allspark more, her body seems to pick and choose what it wants. Reinforced skeletal system but still easily injured skin and organs. Enhanced endurance and strength but absolutely no sign of any transformation capabilities. She's even developing an archaic simplistic spark.::

::Will any of this harm her?::

::Not that I can see, but I truly just do not know. Her body changes at an astonishing rate. Her scans from a month ago are completely different from now. I would like to borrow her tomorrow after I finish all repairs if at all possible.::

Prowl sent his approval over the link before closing it carefully so as not to give the others system a jolt and result in the loss of one of Inferno's other limbs. The secure communications system that Perceptor had managed to design was more then adequate at this time. He would need to compile a report for Prime as well as all present department heads. Jazz would have-

He nipped that thought at the bud before turning back to Ironhide.

"If Blaster comes to Earth communications will run significantly smoother."

The weapon specialist nodded, "If he's still alive. We're running low on officers."

Prowl compiled a mental list. Prime was obviously here and in charge. He had taken on his own role as the Head of the Tactical department and his duties as second in command. Ultra Magnus was the overall commander of the Autobot army and did his best to cover the hole Jazz had left as third in command. The Special Ops. are currently far below satisfactory levels. Without a commanding officer and the department severely lacking in numbers, there wasn't to much to hope for the division. Ironhide of course had his job as weapon specialist down and with Ratchet in charge of Medical and having Jolt and First Aid to help, Medical might just be the most put together department. Red Alert was doing a fine job as Head of Security and should perk up a bit with Inferno on Earth. With Mirage's arrival the Intelligence section will be up and running as soon as possible. Gaining intelligence at this point is critical. The arrival of Autobots and Decepticons should have triggered alarms, sensors and any detection system that was currently operational. In total in terms of officers there was only Ratchet, Ironhide, Ultra Magnus, Red Alert and himself were the only, more or less, functional officers on Earth.

His thoughts were interrupted by a crash and Ratchet swearing a blue streak. Ironhide and Prowl met optics before barging into the MedBay. Multiple things were happening at once. Ratchet was clutching his side which was leaking energon from Sideswipe who was flailing and arching off the berth. Sunstreaker was attempting to hold his twin still and was whispering under his breath at an alarming speed to try and calm his brother. Wheeljack was busy with Mirage while Red Alert had planted himself firmly in front of Inferno. Both Prowl and Ironhide leapt forward to hold down the struggling twin while Ratchet dug around for a sedative. Prowl held one hand holding Emily off to the side and used his body weight to try and keep Sideswipe still. Seeing his struggle Ironhide more or less laid on top of the cherry red mech until Ratchet shoved him out of the way. Whatever Ratchet had in the hypodermic needle worked quickly, allowing Sideswipe to enter stasis lock again. Ironhide immediately began to check over the injured medic to ensure the injury was merely superficial. It went without saying that the chartreuse mech did not take the attention well

"Get your damn servos off me and get out of my MedBay!" Ratchet snarled. At some point during this he had found the time to retrieve one of his many wrenches out of his subspace pocket. Before Ironhide could protest, Ratchet had whipped the wrench with startling accuracy and speed. After earning himself a new dent in his helm, Ironhide retreated from the smaller angered mech and left.

"And you," Ratchet pointed at the tactician, "Your doorwing rates an easy 4 which means you're not critical or even necessary. Out."

Making a wise tactical retreat, Prowl spared a glance at the twins. Sunstreaker had knelt down so his head was near his twins and simply held his brothers hand while he waited for Ratchet to finish. It was unnerving to say the least. He gave a nod to Red Alert and Hound before turning to leave with Emily still sleeping. He froze and attempted to process that thought. Still sleeping. Still sleeping.

"Ratchet, she's still sleeping."

"Mmm. Good she can catch up on sleep."

"Ratchet. She is still sleeping."

The medic turned to give him hell before it occurred to him, "What!?"

Prowl simply looked on while Ratchet scanned her once. Then twice. Then another few times for good measure before he finally vented out the air that he had been holding.

"Well?" Prowl prompted.

"She's fine. Just in a very very deep sleep. She must have really worn herself out, normally she wakes if you so much as breathe in her general vicinity. If she slept like this more often I would be a happy CMO."

"Let's not entertain the impossible," he said before quickly slipping out of the MedBay to the sound of muffled snickering and Ratchet's irritated snarl. Prowl marched past Ironhide, who had returned to his previous skulking around the MedBay, and continued on his way to talk to Prime. He carried Emily in one hand and approached his commanding officer who was still absorbed in a three way conversation between himself, Ultra Magnus and Omega Supreme. He felt the youngling wriggle about and heard her make a small sleep noise before settling down in a lighter sleep as he smoothly entered the conversation.


End file.
